Serendipity
by Cowardly-fangirl
Summary: Those whose souls are a void and whose lifeless eyes hide the universe may not love. To step across the boundaries and limitations of god's will is to enter the threshold of hell. A pity that these digressions poison the earth- furthermore, it is a disappointment that these soulless creatures have submissively bowed before hell's gate, apathetic to their sins. (Engita AU).
1. Chapter 1

His digression was punishable by a fate worse than death. It was as simple as that.

Moreover, Arthur Kirkland, if found to be guilty, would have his immortal soul torn apart piece by piece, atom by atom. His identity would fade, those who knew him would forget and the world in its cruel glory would continue on. He would not be born anew and would not be liberated from rebirth: he would dwell somewhere between reincarnation and life forever. Whist not appealing in the least, he was strangely content gambling his life so to explore the world in which humans lived. Determined to carry out his desire, he inhaled deeply and purposely marched toward Cecil's office. With sleek, meticulously gelled hair, his leader Cecil was a man of great class. The terror of a face to face interaction with this middle aged fellow was known and feared throughout their barren land and foolishly, Arthur willingly walked into the threshold in which his boss dwelled. Scarred of the myriad outcomes, the blond fellow shivered, suddenly feeling cold as the stone setting around him transitioned to a metallic, sleek hall which stank of Milton.

It was a simple request, he half-heartedly convinced himself.

All he wished was permission to venture into the human realm- not suspicious at all, right?

Arthur was bound to the shackles of responsibly, carefully removing the metal trap occasionally to indulge in the illegal yet gratifying action of interspecies interaction. He appeared human with bright green eyes and perpetually pursed lips; pale freckled skin and a prominent jaw. He was anything but human, though: his slim frame and bony fingers a mere similarity shared between two immensely different creatures. He was not human- not anymore. In their underground society of not-quite-people, he was a lowly criminal among gods. No- he was a god whose dirtied hands were discretely hidden.

"Arthur Kirkland- is that you?!" the young fellow practically jumped from his pale skin as a monotonous voice boomed across the hall. Swivelling around stiffly, Arthur was greeted with the stern face of his mentor.  
"Wonderful day, isn't it, Pat?" Arthur asked voice skipping up an octave all the while.  
"Yes." dismissed the elder fellow, urging Arthur to walk beside him as he balanced precariously on his polished cane  
"Let me walk you to your destination- Cecil's office I presume?"  
"Yes." Arthur muttered, not wanting the company at all.  
" It truly has been a while since we've chatted, Kirkland. What have you been up to?" the elder man asked.  
"No-nothing much. My studies have come to an end and I can no longer transfer back home as I'd hoped as the headquarters are already at capacity so I want to apply to the ministry of paranormal science here to get into Shadow Silencing."  
"My, my- I expected you to put your brilliant mind to use. Who am I to judge, though?" muttered the shorter man, forehead crinkling in disgust.  
"I was truly bothered that I had to redo my studies when I came here... I mean, I've studied for hundreds of years when I was back home so I still find it counter intuitive to prolong my studies here just to get into the study of energy manipulation once more. "  
"But you are still young. Never mind that-my issues lay with something else." said the elder fellow "I too had to redo my studies when I arrived so I understand. It just disappoints me that you will be wasting your talent in the human realm. Such a pity…"  
"I guess…" Arthur muttered, irritation bubbling at the back of his mind.  
"Anyway, I feel as though-" his dark skinned companion paused in midsentence and halted completely, prompting Arthur to do the same, nervousness overcoming him "You smell of human." accused the aged man, sniffing the air through his crooked nose.  
Arthur felt any remaining colour drain from his face.  
"I don't know what you're saying!" Arthur stuttered  
"Shadow Silencers haven't begun their shift for the year, boy…" the young fellow's pride deflated and shrivelled when faced with a particularly accusing glare.

Arthur Kirkland felt his composure shatter as he avoided the accusing brown eyes which bore into his own.  
"Under no circumstances may our kind come to love those mongrels, Arthur." Rumbled the aged man in a rushed manner, proceeding to hobble forward "It is toxic to our kind- it's something which we can never indulge in." Pat spoke to Arthur as though he were a stupid child.  
"I know." The blonde fellow replied, voice quiet and sincere.  
"Good" Pat said simply, pausing before a sliding door "and with that, I leave you to your business with Cecil."  
"Goodbye, Pat."  
"Remember what I said, Arthur."

* * *

The clicks and clacks of Pat's shoes faded to a far off echo, leaving Arthur to forlornly stare at the towering door. Honestly, he'd been surprised to make it this far.

With great effort, the fellow closed his eyes and swung the door open. It was now or never.

The room was strangely dark, contrary to the brightly lit, hospital-like building many had thought Cecil's office to be. Curtains were draped over large circular windows, a rectangular polished desk which lay before it, cluttered with thick yet unappealing books and important papers. The floor was in fact a carpet with the luxurious hue of royal red and the room had regal cabinets which were situated beside the desk, showcasing strange ornaments. The luxurious room was vacant, however, leaving Arthur to nervously wait in the strange wooden hall of the room.

The one time he'd ventured to gain official clearance, the fellow who he wished to find was nowhere to be seen-  
"I'm here." said a clear voice, enunciating the vowels and stressing the consonants "In the hallway."  
What?  
Presumably sensing the quizzical silence, the instructions were repeated slowly "You- the guy in the doorway- step forward and you'll see a door between the book shelves to your left."  
Indeed he did as he tread forward. The room was in fact the opposite of his early cognition. The towering oak walls which obstructed his view earlier turned out to be magnificent bookshelves containing thickly bound books and plastic clad pamphlets from the past to the present. This man truly seemed to be fond of literature. The whole room turned out to be lined with similar bookshelves save the single back wall dedicated to the circular windows he'd seen earlier.

"What's keeping you over there?" Are you stupid or something?' the voice boomed, exasperation tinging his relaxed tone.  
"N-no, sir." Arthur stammered, launching into the cramped entrance of the hallway which was crammed between a gap where two book shelfs met.  
The hall was terribly dull, he noticed, as his eyes barely adjusted to the stark lighting of the hallway which opened to a gaping doorway of bright light. This did not bother him for the conversation to come filled his mind. He swallowed the terror which had wormed it's way up his throat, though, quickening his pace and entering the bright room.

There, before a metal cabinet, partially open to reveal documents, was the form of a very important man: Cecil.  
Not even inclined to face Arthur, the strangely calm man began chatting idly "It's going to be cold this evening. Can you believe that? The weather bureau begs to differ but I know it. The way I'm treated is so annoying, honestly. Nobody seems to take what I say seriously. "  
Was this truly the much feared man of their ministry?  
Arthur honestly wondered so  
"Anyway, what can I do for you, kid?"  
"Um…" He was at a loss of words "I came here to request permission to enter the moral realm, sir." He hoped to sound affirming but came across like a terrified child.  
"Sure."  
He was prepared to let down anyway- wait, what?  
"I'll sort out your papers, Kirkland" Did he just-  
Arthur barely suppressed a grin as he quickly thanked the supposedly fearful man and bolted off, knowing well that he would not return for days.

* * *

-End.

**Author's Notes: **I've seriously been working on this project for 5 months and thankfully I finished this. Honestly, it look forever to gain some sort of motivation to actually write this so yeah... I don't really have much to say about this...

**Fanfic Notes: **It's probably worth mentioning that this is somewhat of an Engita thing. I hope that I actually have the motivation to write it but... yeeah. There will probably be other characters in this but I'm not too sure since I'm still drafting the whole plot. ((It's also worth mentioning that this is going to be multi-chapter.))

**Disclaimer: **In no way do I own Hetalia or its characters.

**Warnings: **None that particularly strikes me as warning worthy but I shall rate it as teen just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur never could fathom why he always found himself returning there. Having tirelessly searched through bank cubical to no avail, he floated to the ratty neighbour in which the strangely drawing home was. It was small and cramped at times but was styled with tasteful furniture.  
The small flat's showcase was its kitchen, though.  
Much like the rest of the block, it was humble and quant, smelling of herbs and cleaning products. It was terribly overused but charming none the less, crammed with ceramic plates and strange human utensils; dried herbs and the most vibrant, fresh produce he'd ever seen. Truly, it was the sort of place which reminded him of a gourmet lover's emporium.

As he habitually materialised from the dark crevices of the room, he was unsurprised to find his friend lazing about in a dull room which was barely lit by a partially open window.  
"Back again?" questioned an auburn locked fellow "Shouldn't you be haunting people or something?" To rude statement, Arthur frowned  
"I _am _haunting someone. Why do you think I'm here, Feliciano?"  
The young man smiled kindly and muttered "For a ghost, you really aren't scary."  
"For your information" Arthur began "I am most definitely not a ghost." Shifting his weight to the air below, Arthur glided closer to Feliciano's lazing form which lay upon a maroon sofa.  
"Shouldn't you be at work?" Arthur muttered "I was looking everywhere for you."  
"Ve, I took a day off."  
"Laziness is _such_an unbecoming trait, you know." Arthur muttered, glancing at the wonderfully dreary conditions outside "You like soccer right? Why don't you play outside?"  
"It's always fun playing soccer with my imaginary friend." Wait- what? It was a strangely sarcastic statement from Feliciano, who until then was perfectly fine remaining a sassy mortal conundrum.  
"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine today." Arthur muttered, eyebrows creasing as irritation eroding at his patience "If you insist on being such piss poor company, I guess that I'll leave." Three, two, one-  
"Wait!" Feliciano jolted upward from his lazing "I didn't think you'd get offended." To this, he reclined once more into the leather clad sofa. "I don't know what to think…" he muttered, messaging his temples "I just want this week to end."  
"The weeks just began" Arthur scoffed, deciding against aggression "Cheer up-" Arthur never had been good at consoling the tangible enigma which lay miserably upon a messily set couch "You know what." The Britton changed his mind "I take back what I said about cheering up. At least try to tell me what happened. I suppose that it will rid it from your system."  
"Well…" Feliciano bit his lip hesitantly before deciding to continue "I bought Ludwig flowers last week for Valentine 's Day and he took it the wrong way. You see- he tried to propose to me, yesterday."  
"He did what?!" Arthur spluttered, levitating closer to Feliciano "and did you say yes?"  
"Of course not." Feliciano huffed simply  
"Do you even like him?" It was a terribly strange thought, Arthur decided, that the Ludwig would propose to Feliciano in such a rushed manner  
"I don't know. Do I?" Feliciano's melodic voice wavered as he shifted away from Arthur's thoughtful stare "You know what? I don't think that talking about it helped me at all, Arthur…"  
"Hush, now." Arthur muttered, absently staring at Feliciano's silhouette which was lined with the glare of his phone "Wait- what are you doing?"  
"Calling him." Panic flooded Arthur's muddled head as he leaped forward, leaned upon Feliciano and attempted to acquire the thin frame of the phone. As his opaque fingers graced Feliciano's skin, the lively fellow screeched shrilly, throwing the phone across the room  
Feliciano, nursing his hand gingerly, glared at Arthur who held the mobile in his hands, having caught it dexterously  
"Making sure that you don't do something stupid, you sod." Arthur was about to gloat further before Feliciano's paled features struck him as a beacon in the shaded room. Immediately returning the couch's surface, Arthur frantically approached Feliciano whose body shivered though the terribly lit room  
"Hey, are you okay?" he questioned, a twinge of guilt chilling his guts  
"Ye-yeah." Feliciano muttered simply, flinching as Arthur sped to his side "Can you hold my hand for a moment?"  
"What?" Arthur asked incredulously- there was no way an immortal like him would hold another person so kindly "That's weird."  
"Not like that!" Feliciano muttered, waving his hand dismissively "I just want to see something." Curious to Feliciano's request, Arthur begrudgingly complied  
"Fine."  
Gliding once more beside Feliciano's jagged form, Arthur hesitantly reached out for Feliciano's trembling, outstretched hand.  
"On the count of three." Feliciano instructed, swallowing nervously "Three, two, one…"  
The sizzling sting in his arm was unmistakable as he was forcefully pushed backward by Feliciano who had jolted upright and had bolted to the opposing corner of his dingy living room, swaying to and fro.  
"Hey!" Arthur exclaimed, horrified by the strange electrical jolt which bounded upon and through his wrists. The sensation was toxic and it scared him into a lapse of frozen horror much like Feliciano.  
"Well… Sorry to cut short our little party but I think that I should leave you to your own thoughts." He had to escape Feliciano's threshold, he knew well when his warm welcome was expired "You know where to find me- well- actually you don't but try to give me a shout."  
With the extravagant wave of his wrist, the shadows of the room swallowed his pale form, leaving Feliciano to stare blankly at the unoccupied space. There was something deeply unsettling about the events which conspired, Arthur decided and he was to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

-End.

**Author's Notes: **This chapter isn't really good- I'm not happy with it. and omg do you think i should watch Teen Wolf?

**Fanfic Notes: -** Not much to say yo. SOrry for throwing in the cheap Buon san Valentino sub plot

**Disclaimer: **In no way do I own Hetalia or its characters.

**Warnings: **None that particularly strikes me as warning worthy but I shall rate it as teen just in case.


End file.
